Skywyrm
Skywyrm Skywyrms are an uncommon species of dragon which have various habitat ranges. Large caverns are preferred and females are more common than males in a 2:1 ratio, with males being twice the size of females, exceptions being individuals that suffer from gigantism (or otherwise would be classified as 'brutes'). Being such a large breed of dragon (with females averaging 50 meters in length from nose to til tip) they require a lot of food and thus are not picky about what that may be, be it from livestock to burning crops and consuming the remains, this however has lead them to prey on humans as well as other smaller dragons, Making them a very intimidating and threatening species. Being able to fly silently due to tattering of the wing membrane (similar to owls) these dragons are excellent ambush predators on foggy days or dark nights. Their wings are extremely powerful, and though not as fast as a night fury they have superior stamina and power; capable of maneuvering freely and with ease, pulling sharp turns and stopping mid-dive almost immediately. These are not dragons with a kind or friendly temperament, as they're the dragons who are most associated with burning villages and eating people. Birds are often the best way to tell if a Skywyrm is nearby on a day with low visibility, as birds will become anxious if one of these predators is nearby. This is also why transportation by horse is ideal, as the same applies. A bird or horse, or any animal which has a reason to fear the Skywyrm will refuse to get too close to one, even if humans can't see it. Skywyrms do not share the same ancestors as other dragons and as such operate differently, as shown through biology and behavior. They have no aversion to eels and are apparently aware of their status in the ecosystem. Skywyrm eggs Skywyrm eggs are usually in a clutch of four to eight, a translucent red with the embryo (hatchling) still visible. However, obtaining a Skywyrm egg is extremely difficult and most people would advise against it, as the female is never far from the nest and may track a scent all the way back to town hours after a person has left her den. It's possible that this is why a lot of villages have been burned as the females often will become agitated if an egg has been taken and retaliate by attacking, often at night. Skywyrm vision Skywyrms have a unique form of vision, their pupils are white, as is their iris- and the clera is black. An invere of most eyes, which gives them an unnerving look as well as making it difficult to really tell how a skywyrm sees. However, they have excellent vision during the day, and even better vission at night- with their lowest preformance point being crepiscular hours of dawn and twilight ("the failing light") Skywyrm intelligence Skywyrms can track someone back to their town, even if they don't return directly to that town. This means they're aware of not just someone's individual scent, but the town as a whole. They can count, and they're capable of elaborate strategic maneuvers and assaults, unfortunately under most circumstances adults have a short lifespan, with the most common cause of death being from being hunted or injuries sustained in territorial disputes with other dragons- even if the Skywyrm is the victor of the dispute. They are also often subject to cannibalism, and will resort to it if food is scarce or if there's no easy prey around. It's not uncommon for a Bull male to kill and eat females, as they'd be easier to catch rather than smaller prey and, clearly, offer more food. Skywyrms will rely on ambush tactics to kill and eat other dragons. Skywyrm locations Commonly found in Europe, Asia, South America, rarely found too far north or south. The famous European painting of Saint George and the Dragon is based off a tale that was retold for decades before being adapted into a painting, the original dragon being a young female Skywyrm. Category:Dragon species Category:Cannibal dragons Category:Rare Dragon Species